


Donuts and Flowers, A Few of My Favorite Things (Besides You)

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love it so much, I will go down with the ship, Wow this show is soooo gay, post 2x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9720326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara will always be there with sugary goodness when Lena is feeling down. And Lena will always go above and behind to show Kara how much she means to her, even if it means the blonde can't open her office door.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last night was the best episode ever.
> 
> It's incredible that two "straight" characters out gayed the actual, real life gay couple.
> 
> Also, raise your hand if you're still crying about the Flower Moment™ and the Donut Incident™

Lena clicked off the news with a sigh of despair. All day she had been subjected to different t.v. stations calling her anything from a hero to a bitch. Commentators have been having debates on how long it would take Lena to turn to the dark side and live out the rest of her family's legacy. There were a few that argued that the CEO had proved that she is nothing like the the Luthors but their voices were like drops in an ocean of hate. Lena didn't know how much more she could take before she take before the last bit of her self restraint snapped.

She had been contemplating pouring herself the biggest glass of scotch possible when the door to her office creaked opened. Her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw Kara in the door way with Jess behind her. The blonde was holding her purse and a small white paper bag, a small grin of hope on her lips. Lena dismissed Jess with a nod and her assistant took the hint, closing the door behind her.

The brunette let out another sigh before speaking, "It seems everyone in National City has an opinion about me. Ungrateful daughter, heroine, bitch," the brunette leaned against her desk with her arms crossed. Her tone became joking when she said "bitch" but she knew Kara could see how much the words were effecting her. "They've all called for a quote," she continued, shaking her head. Then, she paused. What if that's why Kara was in her office? What if she was using their relationship to get a quote? Lena knew in her heart that the blonde would never use her for personal gain but, with everything that was happening, she had to be sure.

"Not you though, right?" She asked, trying to appear casual to hide the insecurity in her words, "Snapper Carr hasn't sent you here to shake me down?"

"No, no," the blonde said without hesitation, "No, I'm here as a friend," The CEO smiled at that, relaxing slightly. Suddenly she could feel all the tension from the day seep into her body and she rubbed her neck to try to get rid of it.

Kara held out the paper bag, "I thought you could use some fried sugary goodness in your life. You eat donuts right?" The blonde asked coyly, her smile tinted with flirty undertones.

The brunette was taken aback. No one had ever dropped by just to give her something sweet. Actually, no one had ever stopped by to make sure Lena was okay. She smiled to herself; leave it to Kara to check off another thing Lena had never experienced before.

"Well," she began, matching Kara's tone, "I am human," Lena took the bag from Kara, their fingers brushing slightly as she did. The brunette heard a small gasp from Kara but chose to file it away so she could analyze it later. They made their way to her couch and ate the huge donuts Kara brought for them. Lena should have been surprised that the blonde could find a place that would bake such giant treats but she wasn't. Something told her that most people did what Kara asked just to see her sunny smile.

The conversation turned to her mother and if Lena should make the effort to go see her. The brunette was so ready to close the door on being a Luthor but Kara made some good points about talking to people before the were gone. And, if Lena was being honest, it was the flash of pain on the blonde's face that made the decision for her. While Lena wanted nothing to do with her mother, Kara's encouragement and support made her feel like she could do anything.

After the treats were eaten and Lena had gotten her full of making Kara blush while licking sugar off her fingers, the blonde announced she had to go home to get ready for her early morning. The CEO was sad to see her go; lately the only thing that made her smile was Kara's visit. But she knew reporting was important to her so she made her pout a little less harsh.

"Lunch tomorrow?" Kara asked, intertwining their fingers together. Lena smiled, tugging on their hands until Kara met her eyes.

"I'd love to," she was rewarded with a blush on the blonde's cheeks and her blue eyes lit up with excitement. Kara seemed to be contemplating something and, before Lena could ask what was on her mind, the blonde quickly kissed her cheek before strolling out of her office.

If anyone asked, Lena would deny that she stood in the same spot touching her cheek for ten minutes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her mother and Hank might still be on the run but, for some reason, Lena didn't feel afraid or like she should hide away until everything dies down. Well, she may know the reason. 

Kara Danvers believed in her even when all of the evidence pointed to the fact that she was guilty. The blonde had worked tirelessly to clear her name; she even went as far as to get 'Supergirl' to come and rescue her from Lillian's clutches. The brunette smiled to herself as she thought of her friend's poor attempt at hiding her secret identity. There was just no way to cover up her expressive eyes and blinding smile, no matter what kind of glasses she wore.

The brunette knew that there weren't enough words in any language to express how she felt about Kara and how grateful she was to have such a ray of sunshine in her life. So, she decided to show her affections in another way. She had bought out at least four flower shops in National City and had them deliver flowers to Kara's office and her apartment. The brunette chuckled as she imagined Kara's face as she took in the violets, lilies, sunflowers, and roses. And, yet, Lena still didn't feel like it was enough.

She was taken from her thoughts when the object of her affection waltzed through her office door, a huge grin in place and a CatCo magazine in her hands. Lena knew the magazine held a cover photo of her and an article detailing what happened with her mother. She had been actively avoiding reading it in fear that whoever wrote it still sent a message that all Luthors were bad. But, the smile on the blonde's face had her rethinking her position on not reading it.

"Kara," she said, smiling, "What a surprise."

The blonde looked sheepish, "Sorry to barge in on you like this but I just got a copy of your magazine and I knew you were probably avoiding it. But, it's all good, Lena, I promise. I wrote the article myself!"

The CEO's eyebrows raised. From what she knew of Snapper Carr, the man did not seem to like Kara and questioned their friendship all the time. It seemed odd for him to assign Kara to a Luthor story but she also knew how determined Kara could be when it came to people she cared about.

Lena ignored the fluttering in her chest when she thought about Kara caring for her.

"Please read it," Kara said, pouting slightly, "I promise you'll love it!"

Lena sighed, not even putting up a fight, "Alright. Let's sit and I'll see what CatCo has to say about me," she teased and Kara stuck out her tongue at her.

As Lena read the article in which Kara praised her bravery, courage, and intellect, she could feel herself falling more and more for the blonde puppy sitting eagerly beside her. Kara wrote about her with such passion; the blonde made it clear that she would never question Lena's loyalty and she was prepared to fight anyone that did. The brunette felt tears prick the corner of her eyes but kept them from falling. Instead, she put the magazine down and flashed Kara a smirk.

"It's a good article," she started, "You flatter me."

Kara fixed her glasses and grinned, "I only wrote the truth." The two women sat in silence for a moment, letting the events of the day few days wash over them. Of course Kara was the one to break the silence but it was what she said that made Lena pause. "So, my office is overrun with flowers..."

The brunette put on a mock look of shock, "Really?" She asked, as a small grin tugged on her lips.

"You didn't have to do that," the blonde blushed and all Lena could think about was how soft her lips felt against her cheek.

Lena shook her head, "Yes, I did. Supergirl told me that you sent her."

"That's what friends do. They protect each other."

The brunette grew somber, "I never had friends like you before," she paused, "Actually, I don't think I've had family like you before."

Kara turned to her, taking one of her hands and holding it close, "Now you know that someone will always be there for you. No matter what."

Lena could feel her heart beat out of her chest. She knew the two of them were approaching something unspoken, an attraction they had ignored due to their family histories and responsibilities. But Lena had almost died this week. She almost lost Kara. A feeling of recklessness came and she let it wash over her.

"Supergirl may have saved me but you, Kara Danvers, are my hero." Lena had no time to react as Kara lunged forward and kissed her soundly. The kiss was over quickly and the blonde started rambling out apologies.

"Oh my, Lena, I am so sorry. I am all about consent and that wasn't cool. I am so so sorry. Please don't hate me now I can't lose you......." The brunette ended her suffering by kissing her again. She tangled her hands in golden hair and tugged the blonde closer to her.

When they pulled back, Kara was smiling like a fool and Lena knew she mirrored her expression. "Wanna go to dinner tonight?" She asked, causally.

Kara giggled, "Yes ma'am. You have to a hero to feed!"

 


End file.
